


A-Y

by HoaiAu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoaiAu/pseuds/HoaiAu
Summary: Drabble HarDra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	A-Y

A – Ánh mắt.

Draco còn nhớ lần đầu cậu và Harry gặp nhau là tại cửa tiệm của phu nhân Malkin.

Quả đầu đen bù xù như nhiều năm không chải, dáng người gầy gỏ nhỏ bé cùng bộ quần áo rộng thùng thình, Draco khịt mũi, _xấu tệ_. Thế nhưng khi cậu nhóc đó ngước đầu lên, khi đôi mắt cậu chạm phải ánh mắt xanh biếc tuyệt đẹp ấy, Draco đã không thể ngăn mình cất tiếng bắt chuyện.

Chỉ bằng một ánh mắt, mở đầu cho một câu chuyện tình.

B – Bạn bè.

“Cảm ơn. Tao nghĩ tao cũng tự biết được đứa nào tầm thường, đứa nào thì không rồi!”

Draco thề, đây là lần đầu tiên có đứa từ chối một cơ hội làm bạn với cậu, _thằng đầu sẹo ngu ngốc_. Nhưng cũng chính thằng đầu sẹo đấy đã khiến cuộc sống của Draco tại Hogwarts trở nên thú vị hẳn – dù rằng cả hai luôn đối đầu nhau, cùng với những trò chơi khăm mà Draco bày ra.

Không làm bạn bè, thì ít nhất vẫn phải là địch thủ, phải không?

C – Cơ hội.

Dẫu bị từ chối một lần nhưng Draco vẫn còn rất nhiều cơ hội để có thể làm bạn với Harry, miễn là cậu chủ động lùi một bước. Nhưng một Malfoy sẽ chịu nhượng bộ ư – nhất là với một đám Gryffindor lỗ mãng? Chà, dù sao thì thành kiến giữa Gryffindor và Slytherin vẫn rất khó để hóa giải.

Và cũng vì thế nên Draco đã bỏ lỡ rất nhiều cơ hội.

Cũng may, Draco hưởng thụ không gian ấm áp đặc biệt trong ngày lễ tình nhân của cả hai, vẫn còn kịp.

D – Draco.

Draco là thằng nhóc kiêu ngạo, xấu xa, giống hệt Dudley.

Không ít lần Harry tức giận nghĩ như vậy.

Thế nhưng khi tâm trí đã bình tĩnh lại, Harry mới cảm thấy việc so sánh Draco với Dudley thật chênh lệch. Dù cùng được nuông chiều quá mức, nhưng nếu Draco dám xúc phạm đến bạn bè cậu, Harry chắc chắn sẽ không để yên, nhưng với Dudley thì Harry vẫn phải kiềm chế vì dì dượng; Dudley béo ịch hồng hào trong khi Draco mảnh khảnh và nhợt nhạt, chưa kể - dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng ngoại hình Draco đẹp hơn ông anh họ của Harry nhiều; Draco cũng thông minh hơn nhiều – dĩ nhiên, người thừa kế gia tộc Malfoy làm sao có thể ngu ngốc được.

Và quan trọng hơn cả là, cảm giác của Harry với Dudley chỉ có chán ghét và phiền phức, nhưng Draco ấy à...

Có lẽ ngoài những lúc tức giận khi cậu ta bày trò, còn có một thứ cảm xúc ngọt ngào khác len lỏi chăng?

E – Ép buộc.

Harry Potter, tao chỉ muốn làm bạn với mày, nhưng chính mày ép tao phải trở thành kẻ thù của mày.

Vài năm sau:

“Năm đó tao ép mày làm kẻ thù của tao, vậy bây giờ - một lần nữa, tao ép mày trở thành người yêu của tao, được không?”

Harry – cười biến thái – Potter đè sấn lên Draco Malfoy.

G – Gương ảo ảnh.

Sau chiến tranh, Harry vẫn giữ thói quen trùm áo choàng tàng hình và lượn lờ quanh Hogwarts mỗi đêm.

Và, một lần nữa, Harry vô tình tìm thấy chiếc gương ảo ảnh – thứ mà cụ Dumbledore đã nói sẽ mang đi – tại chính căn phòng mà lần đầu anh phát hiện ra nó. Dĩ nhiên, Harry vẫn còn nhớ điều cụ đã căn dặn, nhưng có lẽ vẫn còn chút tò mò, và để an ủi sự mất mát của chiến tranh, anh tiến tới trước tấm gương.

Lần này, như trước kia, hình ảnh đầu tiên hiện ra là đại gia đình Potter cùng với ba mẹ anh – mỉm cười hiền từ nhìn Harry, dù biết đó chỉ là ảo ảnh, nhưng dù chỉ là một chút, nó vẫn khiến anh khiến anh tiến thêm bước nữa.

Rồi đột ngột, mặt gương nhòe đi, nhường chỗ cho một hình ảnh khác xuất hiện: về một cậu trai từ 7 năm trước đã không ngừng khiến Harry phải khổ tâm.

Sau đó, không biết trong gương còn hiện thêm gì không, chỉ biết cả tháng sau, mỗi khi vô tình chạm mặt Draco, Harry đều đỏ bừng mặt bối rối tìm cách tránh đi.

H – Hôn.

Lần đầu hai người hôn nhau là vào năm sáu, Draco còn nhớ đó là một cái chạm môi thoáng qua như chuồn chuồn đạp nước, lại xen lẫn chút gì đó ngượng ngùng và xấu hổ của trái tim mới lớn. Sau này khi đã trưởng thành, những nụ hôn cũng từ đó mà dạn dĩ hơn – như là những nụ hôn nồng nàn kiểu Pháp. Nhưng dù là hôn kiểu nào, miễn là cùng với Harry, Draco đều yêu chúng.

I – IQ.

Harry Potter, kẻ được gọi là Chúa cứu thế, Đứa trẻ sống sót và hàng tỉ thứ danh xưng khác cùng những lời lẽ tâng bốc lên tận mây xanh, nhưng với Draco Malfoy mà nói, cậu ta căn bản chỉ là một thằng – đầu – bô – chính – hiệu!

“Đây đã là lần thứ năm – nhắc lại là lần thứ năm mày làm hỏng vạc độc dược này rồi đấy Potter à! Tao tự hỏi rốt cuộc trong đầu mày chứa gì vậy?”

“Chứa tình cảm dành cho mày đấy Draco Malfoy ạ!”

K – Kính.

Draco ghét cái kính của Harry, vì nó quá xấu, xấu đến xúc phạm người nhìn, không dưới mười lần Draco muốn xóa bỏ hoàn toàn cái-kính-ngu-ngốc đó khỏi tầm mắt. Thế nhưng một ngày khi Harry thực sự quyết tâm không đeo kính nữa, Draco lại ước gì cậu chưa từng chê cái kính đó.

“Em sao vậy Draco?”

Harry nheo đôi mắt xanh biếc khó hiểu nhìn người đối diện đang cố lảng tránh anh.

Draco rất thích màu mắt của Harry, sắc xanh quyến rũ của Slytherin, và cậu cũng không thể nói thẳng ra rằng vì không có cái kính che chắn, nên cậu sợ không kiềm chế nổi khi nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy, phải không?

L – Lời nguyền.

Nếu hỏi Harry về điều tồi tệ nhất anh từng làm với người yêu, nhất định Harry sẽ không chút do dự trả lời: đó là khi anh ếm lời nguyền cắt sâu mãi mãi lên Draco.

Cũng vì việc ấy mà mãi đến tận sau này mỗi khi nhắc đến, Draco vẫn tức giận liếc anh một cái sắc lẻm, còn Harry thì chỉ có thể lảng tránh sang vấn đề khác. Rồi một ngày, có lẽ vì cảm thấy mình cần nói gì đó, Harry níu tay Draco trong khi cậu đang không ngừng càu nhàu về việc mình đã từng muốn ếm lời nguyền tương tự lên Harry đến mức nào.

“Kì thực em đã làm rồi, một lời nguyền dành cho anh.” Harry cười. “Đó là lời nguyền _yêu em mãi mãi_.”

M – Mái tóc.

Cùng với cái kính, mái tóc của Harry cũng là thứ không chút phù hợp với thẩm mĩ nhà Malfoy.

“Làm thế nào anh có thể sống với mớ tóc rối bù đó trong suốt hai mươi năm vậy?”

Harry đỏ mặt gãi gãi đầu. “Em cứ coi như đó là di truyền đi, tóc ba anh cũng vậy mà.”

“Xấu tệ.”

Harry ôm người yêu vào lòng, tinh quái: “Nhưng chẳng phải em vẫn rất thích sao?”

Draco cúi đầu, đúng thế, xấu thì đã sao chứ, miễn là thuộc về anh thì em đều thích.

N – Ngượng ngùng.

Sau khi quen nhau, Harry phát hiện ra một điều rằng Draco rất dễ ngượng ngùng, chỉ một hành động nhỏ như nắm tay hay chạm môi cũng đủ khiến cậu đỏ mặt. Ngược lại, Harry luôn là người chủ động và dường như rất khoái chí với việc này:

“Mới thế này em đã không chịu được, vậy khi lên giường sẽ thế nào đây?”

Sau đó, Harry ngủ ở sofa một tháng.

O – Oắt con.

Ngoài Đầu bô và Đầu sẹo, từ lúc Harry công khai mối quan hệ với Draco, anh còn có thêm một biệt danh khác: “Oắt con”.

Thầy Snape gọi anh như vậy, cùng với biểu cảm khó chịu ra mặt.

Cũng dễ hiểu thôi, đứa con đỡ đầu yêu quý của thầy, bao công thầy chăm sóc và dạy dỗ bỗng dưng một ngày rơi vào tay thằng nhóc đáng ghét giống hệt ông bố mình, sao thầy có thể bày ra bộ mặt vui vẻ với nó được?

P – Potter.

“Potter!”

“Potter!!”

“Chết tiệt mày ngó lơ tao đấy à Potter­–!!”

Tiếng gọi của Draco bị cắt đứt khi Harry bất ngờ xoay người áp Draco vào tường, môi mím chặt đầy giận dữ.

Draco nhíu mày: “Mày lại lên cơn à?”

Harry nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của người đối diện, nói: “Chúng ta đã nói rất nhiều về chuyện này, rằng mày _phải_ gọi tao bằng tên.”

Draco hất cằm, tỏ vẻ: Tao không thích đấy, mày làm gì được tao?

Có lẽ Draco chưa từng biết cậu có một đôi mắt sinh động đến chừng nào, và cả việc Harry yêu chết cái ánh mắt kiêu ngạo kia. Vậy nên lúc này khi cậu hướng cái nhìn thách thức về phía anh – cái ánh mắt thành công khiến thú vui chinh phục của một con sư tử trong Harry trỗi dậy – đã khiến mọi chuyện vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát, ít nhất là đối với Draco.

Nửa giờ sau, trong một căn phòng nào đó tại kí túc xá Gryffindor, có những tiếng thở dốc đầy ám muội ngập ngừng vang lên trong không khí ướt át:

“A! Dừng lại... Potter chết tiệt...!”

“ _Potter_ , hử?”

Harry nhướn mày, ngân dài một tiếng trong cổ họng, không có vẻ gì là sẽ ngừng lại cái hành-động-rất-không-đứng-đắn lúc này.

Một lát sau, trong không gian vang lên tiếng nhỏ như muỗi kêu.

“... Harry.”

Q – Quidditch.

Có một sự thật mà Harry chưa từng biết, đó là Draco rất thích xem anh chơi Quidditch. Từ lần đầu nhìn Harry trên cây Nimbus 2000 bay lượn giữa bầu trời rộng lớn tựa như chú chim tự do thỏa sức tung cánh, Draco đã khắc ghi hình ảnh ấy trong trái tim mình.

R – Rắn.

Rắn là biểu tượng của Slytherin, và Draco Malfoy chính là một Slytherin tiêu chuẩn. Đó là suy nghĩ của hầu hết học sinh Hogwarts, ngoại trừ Harry. Cậu ta vẫn luôn cảm thấy Draco giống một chú rồng nhỏ hơn.

S – Sư tử.

Đôi khi Harry tự hỏi, nếu năm ấy mình chọn Slytherin, thì liệu anh và Draco có đứng chung chiến tuyến không?

Nhưng một Gryffindor luôn dũng cảm đối mặt với lựa chọn của mình, Harry nghĩ.

T – Tiếc nuối.

Nhiều năm sau khi cả hai đã chính thức về bên nhau, vào một buổi chiều nắng lan tỏa khắp khu vườn xinh đẹp, Draco tự cho phép bản thân trẻ con một lần, rúc vào lồng ngực của người yêu, hỏi một câu mà trước đây có đánh chết cậu cũng không nói – một loại câu hỏi vô cùng sến súa:

“Anh có hối hận vì năm ấy đã từ chối làm bạn với em không?”

Draco đã nghĩ rất nhiều về đáp án mà Harry sẽ đưa ra, thế nhưng trong những suy đoán của cậu, không hề có câu trả lời hiện tại của Harry:

“Anh chưa từng hối hận.”

“Tin anh đi, ấn tượng đầu của em với anh thực sự không mấy tốt đẹp. Và nếu khi ấy anh chọn nắm lấy tay em, có lẽ mối quan hệ của chúng ta sẽ khác. Thế nhưng dù thế nào, thì anh vẫn vô cùng trân trọng khoảng thời gian ấy. Anh chưa từng hối hận vì quyết định khi ấy...” Harry mỉm cười nhìn Draco ngoảnh mặt khó chịu với anh, cánh tay vươn ra kéo cậu lại, “Chỉ là, có hơi tiếc nuối, vì đã không phát hiện ra tình cảm dành cho em sớm hơn.”

U – Ủng hộ.

Harry và Draco đều hiểu rõ sự phức tạp của thế giới phù thủy Anh quốc sau chiến tranh, và tình yêu giữa một Gryffindor và một Slytherin là điều gần như không ai có thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Khi phát hiện ra chuyện này, Hermione tuy có hơi sửng sốt nhưng vẫn giữ được vẻ bình tĩnh, ngược lại Ron chỉ thiếu điều lao tới đập cho Harry một phát vào đầu hòng mong bạn tốt của mình tỉnh ngộ ra, dĩ nhiên, cuối cùng anh vẫn thành công thuyết phục hai người bạn của mình rằng bản thân không bị Draco hãm hại bằng tình dược. Mà nếu như cậu ấy thực sự có ý định ấy, có lẽ Harry cũng không ngại thử đâu...

Chuyện đó gây ra náo động một thời gian dài, có người ủng hộ, có người phản đối, cũng có người tỏ vẻ không quan tâm. Nhưng điều đó có quan trọng không, khi mà những người thân thiết nhất với Harry đều đã chấp nhận thứ tình cảm này rồi?

V – Vội vàng.

“Tại sao anh luôn vội vàng vậy, Harry? Không như vòng đời ngắn ngủi của Muggle, thời gian của chúng ta vẫn còn rất nhiều.”

“Không, Draco.” Harry siết chặt lấy cơ thể mảnh khảnh trong lòng, hít sâu hương thơm nhè nhẹ của người kia. “Ở bên em, bao lâu cũng không đủ.”

X – Xanh và xám.

“Draco, cậu thích nhất màu gì?”

“Xanh biếc.”

“Harry, cậu thích nhất màu gì?”

“Xám nhạt.”

“Tại sao?”

Cả hai đều không hẹn mà cùng mỉm cười:

“Bởi vì đó là màu mắt của cậu ấy.”

Y – Yêu.

Muốn được làm bạn với cậu, muốn được cậu chú ý, ghen tị khi thấy cậu nhìn người khác, trái tim run lên mỗi khi tiếp xúc thân mật và niềm hạnh phúc vỡ òa khi biết cậu cũng có tâm tư giống tôi. Thứ cảm xúc này liệu còn có thể là gì, nếu như không phải là _Yêu_?


End file.
